Feelings on the koopa
by HG-The-Hamster
Summary: Bowser Jr takes Toadette somewhere that he knows she shouldn't be in since its for the more Mario baddies however, despite this and Toadette being stubborn Bowser Jr ends up having to take her. She gets hurt and now he has to be by himself in the hospital room with her.


"Tick tock, tick tock" Bowser Jr repeated the words on the clock above the hospital bed. The room was deeply dark and sitting on a chair waiting for news wasn't the best idea to him. He would rather be at home on his bed, or somewhere else in his dad's castle playing video games. However he wanted to stay here at the same time and watch over her, make sure she was safe. He was hoping she would wake up just for once last time and she would be jolly and happy to see them. He had doubt that would happen as she was in extremely terrible condition and the blood dripping down from where she got hurt was getting worse and more was spilling on the bed.

"Drip" Bowser Jr whispered as he heard the rain outside began to spill down from the sky as hard as it could. The empty of the hospital wasn't helping either. Because since it was empty he could only hear the machine near her bed beeping slowly. He could also hear her faint breathing as she lay down on the bed unconscious, "Ugh, tired" Bowser Jr said knowing he was going to do into that memory again. He tried to stop his body from going into "sleep mode" but it forced him to sleep.

"Bowser Jr, HELP" she screamed as Bowser Jr ran as fast as he could in the dust. He watched as the giant figure took her away,

"I'm running as fast as my legs can carry me" Bowser Jr replied, "Toadette, just hold on until I can catch up, then jump down" he said running even faster. He wished he had his clown car, but it was broken down on the way getting here so he ended up having to run.  
"Junior" Toadette said crying as loud as she could be heard. Bowser Jr groaned as he fell onto the ground and the figure had taken Toadette. He fastly got up again and started to run, "Junior" he heard Toadette yell again this time even louder and scarier. Bowser Jr jumped at the thought of her screaming like that.

"I'll be there" he replied back as he was catching up to her again. Bowser Jr stared at her, she had screwed up so bad. He didn't want her to come here, it was for enemies only and she knew it. Past generations were here and they would fight anyone no matter if they were on Mario's or Bowser's. The biggest one of all had got a hold of Toadette and was going to burn her alive in lava if he didn't make it there in time.  
It was now in the open and Bowser Jr was so close to her, he decided this would be a good time for her to drop down from where she was running, "Toadette, jump" he said making her looked down straight at him, "I'll catch you, you will be fine" he said stretching his arms out so she could be caught by him.

She seemed hesitate about it at first, but after a few seconds she decided she would. As fast she could she jumped down from the figure and Bowser Jr as quick as he could to catch her. Bowser Jr screamed as he just barely caught her by her hips. The two stared at each other happily. The two of them were reunited. Toadette jumped down from Bowser Jr's arms and kissed him on the nose,

"You did it thank you so much, you're such a nice koopa when you want to be" she said beginning to dance around happily. For a few seconds both of them were happy that they had saved each other and could get going before anything else.  
Well Bowser Jr thought it until he saw a dark dry bone behind Toadette. He gasped and tried to warn her about him behind her, "Look out" He said, but it was too late and he watched as she was stabbed in the middle of stomach. The dark dry bones stared at Junior as he left the spike he had impaled inside of her.

"No one leaves our master like that, did you really think saving your friend from out master, would save her? Lies" he said as he now ran off as quickly as he could. Bowser Jr stared at her as she looked down at where she had been hurt, blood was running down faster than he could count,

"Junior…" she said one last time. Her eyes were shivering of tears, "I love you and you tried your best to save me" she now collapsed right onto his arms. He stared at her now very limp body. She was really hurt and was all tired out.

"I'm sorry…" he said now running off again to try to find a place to take care of her.

"I'm sorry" Bowser Jr gasped as he woke up and having that experience again. He looked up  
and realized someone was in front of him. It seemed to be a doctor toad, who worked at the hospital he had brought her into, "She's in comatose" He said, which Bowser Jr stared back at the meter near her bed. Bowser Jr tried to hold back his tears.

"How long…" he said his voice cracking,

"No one knows, it's whenever her mind decides to wake up again" Bowser Jr stopped and began to breathe slowly as the doctor left the room,

"No…" he said now running up to the bed frame. He wasn't allowed to it because of everything around it, but did he care? No. He stared at her as she was continuing to breathe. Everything about her at this moment was hurtful to see. She enjoyed it when she was happy, not hurt and in her own mind. He leaned closer to her face and grabbed her shoulder. He kissed her on the lips, which made him slowly have tears run down his face," I'm so sorry this all happened" he whispered as he grabbed onto both of her arms and let them hug him, "this will never happen again I promise"….


End file.
